Broken Hearted
by Stella Nerra
Summary: Kyo and Tohru have been friends all throughout High school and their two years in college so far. But when Tohru goes through a major break up can Kyo mend her broken heart or will Tohru's ex boyfriend come back from the dead....figuretivly speaking thoug
1. When Your'e Gone

The bar was full that night. The worst night of my life and yet I had a concert at a bar to do. I had no need to be here and yet here I stand, in front of a crowd with all of these stupid lights in my eyes. I squinted at them then grabbed the microphone, clearing my voice.

"H-hello. My name is Tohru Honda and I will be singing a song called 'When You're Gone'. I hope that you all enjoy it." I took the mic off of the stand moving it out of the way as I heard the pianist begin.

_**I always needed time on my own**_

_**I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**_

_**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**_

_**And the bed where you lie**_

_**is made up on your side**_

I looked into the audience. They were smiling. They were enjoying it.

_**When you walk away**_

_**I count the steps that you take**_

_**Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

Then he caught my eye. Front row. Third seat from the middle. What was he doing here? I closed my eyes, pretending he wasn't here, or else I was going to start to cry.

_**When you're gone**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The face I came to know is missing too**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day**_

_**And make it OK**_

_**I miss you**_

In truth, this song was for him. Every emotion, every feeling, every thought. It was all for him. The words were truly meant for him to hear. Yet, could he handle hearing them?

_**I've never felt this way before**_

_**Everything that I do**_

_**Reminds me of you**_

_**And the clothes you left**_

_**they lie on my floor**_

_**And they smell just like you**_

_**I love the things that you do**_

In truth, I don't believe he can handle hearing them. If he can take knowing the pain I bear everyday of my life. If he can handle any of those feelings, he is truly my hero…

_**When you walk away**_

_**I count the steps that you take**_

_**Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

Maybe he can still be my hero. I opened my eyes to see him there, still. With every bit of emotion as anyone would get from a sing like this.

_**When you're gone**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The face I came to know is missing too**_

_**And when you're gone**_

_**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day**_

_**And make it OK**_

_**I miss you**_

That was when I let it out. Every emotion. Every thought. It all was poured into the song. The song and I are one. The music. The crowd. We all are one. One in a whole.

_**We were made for each other**_

_**Out here forever**_

_**I know we were**_

_**Yeah Yeah**_

_**All I ever wanted was for you to know**_

_**Everything I do I give my heart and soul**_

_**I can hardly breathe; I need to feel you here with me**_

_**Yeah**_

Then I felt the single tear. It fell down my cheek. The journey of it felt like forever. As if time were suspended for that single tear. It could last a lifetime. Until it fell onto my collarbone, visible due to my shirt. I closed my eyes again

_**When you're gone**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The face I came to know is missing too**_

_**When you're gone told me you were different. Yu**_

_**The words I need to hear will always get me through the day**_

_**And make it OK**_

_**I miss you**_

The last piano of the son played as I softly held the last note. Once finished I opened my eyes to meet straight with his. He and I stayed there for a moment before I was interrupted by applause. A roaring applause. I bowed the exited the stage, wiping more tears from my eyes. Then, I ran into him.

"Tohru I-"

"You what Ryuu?" I met with his eyes. He cringed, as if afraid. I had been hurt from him, and hurt badly. My world had been torn apart and I got not phone call from him at a later date to make sure I was okay. Not. One. Call. And it had hurt. Everyday expecting something to happen, nothing had. And nothing will now.

"You blew it Ryuu. You lost your chance." I sighed, letting soft tears fall down my cheeks. "You. You told me you were different. You said that you weren't like other guys. You weren't like any of _them_. But I think I realize that you are." It hurt to say it. It truly did, and I didn't want to but it had to be done. " I am sorry that you feel we can pick up where we left off. But. But I don't think I can handle that heartbreak again Ryuu. I juts can't. You get it?" I saw the hurt in his eyes. Now he knows how I felt all those days he wasn't there for me. All those days I never had someone to hold me when I cried.

"But Tohru,"

"Do not even try that. Now just-just go. Before anything else happens." Then, as he walked away I did as I had before, I counted his footsteps. It took hi 8 steps to get to that door. He turned around and looked at me.

"I thought we were meant for each other Ryuu, but we are not. We are two completely different people. And sadly, I don't feel sorry about it." Then, ass soon as the door shut. I cried.

ELLO!! Mean-hi! n.n' lolz. So this is good, I think. I like it. It is very depressing but hey, I have been in a depressing kinda mood lately so wat is a girl to do huh? n.n LOTS OF LUB!!

n.n

tata!

EsTrElLa RoJa!


	2. It Ends Tonight

A voice, I heard a voice behind me. And it was Kyo. I turned around and immediately hugged him, burying me head into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and I took a deep breath.

"Tohru, it is okay. It will all be okay I promise." I felt his muscles tense and new he was trying to comfort me. Knew he was trying his best to keep me calm. To be honest, I was happy that I had Kyo to comfort me.

"I know. I just need to breath." I was talking in between my sobs. My silent sobs. "I just, I can not believe him. He is so frustrating. After all of that pain I went through he just-ugh I hate him." Then I felt him carry me to a couch and we sat down.

"I know, he is stupid and you never deserved a guy like that. Trust me it will all be okay. Everything will be okay."

"I just do not understand Kyo. What happened?" I over heard them talking in the room next to mine. Kyo and Shigure were probably talking about that's night's events. It is funny. Now that I live with Kyo and Shigure and Kyo's other cousin Yuki we have all grown a little closer together.

"I know Shigure. She just, she went through so much. She wont even tell me what exactly happened." Then, that event was clear as day in my head. The fight. His aggravation. My feelings. In all honestly, it was worth it. The tears, it will all be worth it in the end. But, I may go through a lot of pain.

I felt a sigh escape my lip as Kyo knocked on the outside of my bedroom.

"Tohru? Can I come in?" I smiled.

"Yeah, you can." I saw the door open and he stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

"Are you okay?" I looked at him as I felt hot tears escaping my eyes. I rushed to him, enveloping him into a hug.

"Kyo. I am not sure if I made the right decision. I just. I don't know." I mean I just do not get it." I felt my knees giving in. He held me tighter.

"You know what, why don't we go listen at open mic? Instead of singing, you can listen? Deal?" I nodded and smiled, open mic. Maybe that could get all of this off of my mind.

"Yuki?" I walked out of my room. Then, spotting the silver haired boy in the kitchen, I walked over to him. "Hey Yuki? Would you like to go with us to open mic? We are probably just going to listen but if you want we can…"

"No no Miss Honda. I would love to do that." I smiled, Kyo and Yuki did not always get along but whenever I was there I tried to keep them calm. Sometime I could get them to be okay, but sometimes they just got way too out of control.

"Hopefully we wont run into any unwanted visitors." I had a feeling that both of them knew exactly who I was talking about. I had a bad feeling that we were going to run into him though.

"Well, if we run into the ass hole I will take care of him for you." Kyo smiled. "Oh the things I could-"

"Kyo! You will not hurt him, I-I mean you can hurt him but not to bad." He snickered.

"What, did you think I was going to kill him?" I smiled; to be honest Kyo can get mad enough at someone to go to that length. I think that if I did not want him to then he wouldn't. Kyo really listens to me. Other than Master Kazuma I am one of the people he really listens to. Ever since the day Akito hurt me he had been closer to me. Although, I cannot really remember that day I am sue Kyo gets flashbacks of it everyday.

"Here we are." I realized as Kyo said this I had my arm linked with his. I smiled up at him.

"Come on, let's go." And the three if us went in.

At the age of 19 we could go to places, just not as much as Shigure or Ayame could. I smiled thinking of Yuki's brother. The two had a lot more in common than Yuki acknowledged. But of coarse, due to the bad past between the two I do believe that they wont ever have that bond true bothers share.

"Miss Honda?" We were seated now and Yuki was giving me a worried look.

"Oh, yes?" I looked at him in the eye. Yuki had beautiful eyes. Silvery violet. I smiled.

"You just had an odd loom on your face so I was making sure you were okay." He smiled, I laughed.

"I can do that sometimes cant I?" He nodded.  
"Hey Kyo. Why don't you sing?" He looked at me. "Aw come on, it could be fun." I smiled; Kyo never really did too much to put himself out there.

"I have heard you sing befor remember?" He had a look on his face as If he were trying to remember the event.

"Yeah, I remember." I smiled.

"Will you do it then?" He nodded.

"Only this once though." We both noticed the stage clearing up. I smiled. "Go!" I nudged and then he went to the microphone, leafing through the songs. I smiled, in so many ways Kyo is a soft person. I have more than once noticed how beautiful he is. Yuki is beautiful but Kyo has many things Yuki lacks. I smiled as he finally chose a song.

"Hello. My name is Kyo and I will be singing 'What I've Done'. Hope you enjoy it." Then the familiar piano of the song began to play.

_**In this farewell **_

_**There's no blood **_

_**There's no alibi **_

'_**Cause I've drawn regret **_

_**From the truth **_

_**Of a thousand lies **_

I could tell he was getting more into the song as he closed his eyes, pouring his soul into the song. I smiled, I think….

_**So let mercy come **_

_**And wash away **_

_**What I've done **_

_**I'll face myself **_

_**To cross out what I've become **_

_**Erase myself **_

_**And let go of what I've done **_

…I think there is something that I really like about Kyo…. Something different

_**Put to rest**_

_**What you thought of me **_

_**Well I've cleaned this slate **_

_**With the hands **_

_**Of uncertainty **_

_**So let mercy come **_

_**And wash away **_

_**What I've done **_

_**I'll face myself **_

_**To cross out what I've become **_

_**Erase myself **_

_**And let go of what I've done **_

…. Something different from even Ryuu. He makes me feel…. feel so….

_**(Music Break)**_

_**For what I've done **_

_**I'll start again **_

_**And whatever pain may come **_

_**Today this ends **_

_**I'm forgiving what I've done**_

_**I've faced myself **_

_**To cross out what I've become **_

_**Erase myself **_

_**And let go of what I've done **_

He makes me feel so alive. I think there is more to Kyo then I truly know, more than anyone truly knows, and I'd like to be the one who figures it out.

_**What I've done **_

_**Forgiving what I've done **_

"Thank you." He smiled at me, and I knew that there was something there, some emotion, some feeling that I couldn't recognize.

"Oh Kyo, that was brilliant." I smiled and hugged him.

"So I did good?" As he whispered into my ear I felt chills go down my spine and smiled.

"Yes. You did great." And I knew that Kyo and I were going to be spending a whole lot more time together. Then I heard his voice.

"Tohru?" I turned around just in tome to meet eye to eye. With Ryuu.

"What do you want?" That was when I felt kyo grab my hand, and he gently squeezed it as I felt tears trying to escape my eyes.

"Awe come on Tohru, admit it. You want me, and we all know it." I scowled.

"The only person here who wants you is yourself." And with that I turned and left. This break up is going to be a lot harder that I thought.

_**When darkness turns to light,**_

_**It ends tonight**_

_**It ends tonight…**_

AAHH!! I love it I love it I LOVE IT!! Lolz, I hope you ALL enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!! n.n R&R! PWEASE!!

Estrella Roja


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

IN THIS STORY THEY HAVE NO CURSE! AKITO IS STILL HEAD OF HOUSE ETC BUT THAY HAVE NO CURSE!! N.n EASIER TO WITE W/O CURSE!!

TATA

EsTrElLa RoJa


	4. Friends

I sighed to myself, Ryuu. Why did this happen. I looked out at the surroundings of Shigure's house. I wanted that horrible person to know exactly how I feel yet I wanted to let go of him. who keeps a hold of these types of things for so long? And yet I did not want to let it go of them at all. I wanted to show that I am strong, I did not want to be someone who kept feeling like this for so long. And yet I wanted to tell him that I still loved him. I wanted him to know how I felt everyday of my life whenever he ever came up. The fact that my hear beats faster and my mind journeys to a place that only he brings me to, and yet I could not get myself to do either. I needed to do something about this, and soon.

"Alright just do it then, tell your feelings. You said you wanted to talk so talk. Tell me…" I felt a tear threaten in my eye. I was sitting across the table from Ryuu at the old cafe in town. Yes, I had told him that I wanted to talk, but I was not sure on where to begin, how to start. So I said what I had had on my mind the past few days.

"You lied to me." It only came out in a whisper, a mere whisper and yet I am sure he heard it. "you lied to me Ryuu. You said you were different. You said that you were not like anyone else, that you were different from all of those other guys and yet all I see is another stupid boy who gets himself into situations that he can not get himself out of." Then the tears started. I hated when this happened.

"But Tohru I-" I put my hand up to stop him.

"I told you I had never had real good luck with guys, and you told me that you weren't those guys. You said you were different from all of them. That you weren't like any of them. And I believed you. So we went on with our relationship. All along I was thinking we were something special." I whipped a tear off of my cheak. Both embaressed for crying in public and mad at him.

"But, I guess you aren't different? But whatever Ryuu. I can not handle this right now, so I am going to go and I will- no I wont see you anytime soon." I scowled at him. "Goodbye, and good riddance." I walked away, crying my eyes out. I could tell people were watching me. Why was it that I could not get over a stupid boy, that all along we were special and then he just ended it. It had hurt when I had found out he had never really liked me. That he had felt that way and had waited a few weeks to see if it had ever changed. All I needed was a warm cup of tea and a good friend.

"I swear to god he does anything and I am going to-" I walked into the room as Kyo and Shigure were having a diuscussiong-oops. I smiled.

"Something that I can help you two with?" They smiled at me, it felt a little akward.

"Um, no. Everything is okay." I smiled again as Yuki came into the room.

"Ah Yuki, how are you?" He smiled at me, I knew that something had to be wrong in some way or another with all of them, But I wasn't really sure. Plus I did not want to seem too forward and ask a ton of questions. Then Kyo caught on to my red eyes.

"Tohru? Tohru are you okay? You look like you have been crying." He had fallowed me into the kitchen, I could hear Yuki and Shigure discussing things in the other room.

"Um-I…I just. No, Nothing is…A lot is wrong actually…" I looked up at him. He knew I was lying. Somehow he knew I was lying.

"I…. I saw Ryuu at the Coffe shop.He and I,we-we talked but It. It really did not end very well." I felt the tear come into my eye. I frowned.. No- No crying.

"Tohru…" He looked down into my eyes. How can he always tell? What is it with this person? How is it he can tell when everything inside has crumbled down…how can he see me for who I am….?

"Tohru it is all alright." Then, he hugged me. And he is so warm, his hold so soft….so caring….

"Ryuu is not worth your tears. He is not even worth your time." I nodded.

"Oh Kyo, you are right. And yet why is it that I can not get over all this? Why can I not weld my broken heart shut?" He smiled down at me, I frowned.

"This is so not something to be happy about Kyo…" And yet, he still smiled.

"You are completely right, this is not a happy matter, but you just look so cute." I stuck my bottom lip out, not happy that even though I had just gone through a total mental breakdown, he was smiling.

I think, the more I try to get over Ryuu the more he keeps on coming to haunt me. And yet when I get farther from Ryuu, Kyo gets closer. I am not sure if this is something that I want to be happy and joyous about, or timid and afraid about.But in time that could be thought over.

I watched as he let go of me and got the carton of milk out of the fridge. I rolled my eyes. "Have you heard from Hana and Uo lately? I mean, they are your best friends." I smiled slightly. He laughed at my expression

"No, actually I have not heard from either of them, although since we have been out of High school the three of us have not seen each other in ages, I wonder if they have changed a lot? Or if they have not even changed at all." I pondered at the thought as Kyo drank his milk. He smiled.

"Well, maybe all of us can go out and do something sometime? You, me, Hana, Uo and even that damned Yuki could come too." I smiled, he and Yuki were at least trying to get along, even if the two used to fight constantly before.

So, maybe it isn't that bad Kyo and I are getting closer, but am I afraid of what could maybe happen?

"Miss Honda?" I looked up. Yuki stood in front of me. I smiled. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" I blushed slightly.

"11:03?" He looked at me, flabbergasted. "How on earth did you-"

"I can see the clock behind you Yuki." I smiled. "But I was merely up, just thinking but I am off to bed now." I smiled.

"Miss Honda? Have you been okay lately? I mean, you just went through that whole thing with Ryuu and you are always hideing emotions from everyone…I am blabbing aren't I?" He smiled, I laughed softly. "What I mean to say is if you ever need someone to talk to about something I am here." I smiled at him.

"I do know that, thank you Yuki." Then I walked up the stairs but turned to face him again. "Good night." He smiled

"Good night Miss Honda" And then I went to bed, today had been a long day, Kyo and I talked, I had been up a long time thinking. But what really makes me happy is I do have so many people to talk to if I truly need a friend to help me. And Yuki is no exception

**WOW first authors not, right? Well I do not remember But I highly doubt I have put any disclaimers up. But I do not own Fruba and I own this fic…um that makes sense right?...no not really but oh well. Hopefully you all like this a lot and I hope this shows she is still recovering from the incident-well break up. And I say this for my one reviewer who really halped me with this chappie….. I do apologize though for this chapter being short-I hope that you like it either way**

**n.n BYEZ!**


End file.
